


More Fun When It Does

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [40]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair takes Zevran up on his offer of a massage after a long day on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun When It Does

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt Alistair/Zevran, Back Kiss.

The day’s walking had been a long, hard slog down muddy roads, and every muscle in Alistair’s body ached, so when Zevran had offered him a massage, he couldn’t think of any reason to turn it down. But now, laying face down on a pile of blankets, half naked, the warm scent of incense filling the air as Zevran straddled his waist, he wasn’t so sure. What was he letting himself in for?

Then Zevran leaned down, pressing the sides of his hands into either side of his spine, and he changed his mind again — this was the best decision he had ever made _in his life_. “Oh, Maker,” he groaned, relaxing into the pressure, each circuit of Zevran’s fingers up and down his back making him feel a little more human. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Zevran chuckled. “Oh, I’ve had many teachers over the years,” he replied. “Starting in the brothel where I was born. You can imagine that whores would have need of a good masseur, yes?” He leaned down, breath tickling Alistair’s ear until he shivered. “A massage does not always have to lead to other things. Though, of course, it’s more fun when it does.” He leaned closer and placed a firm kiss on the back of Alistair’s right shoulder. 

"Whoa!" Alistair jerked away, nearly tossing Zevran off his back and onto the floor. "What—"

"Ah, understood." Zevran straightened, and rolled his palms in circles around Alistair’s shoulders. "Just a massage, then."

"No— I mean, yes, but— I don’t—" It was impossible not to relax into Zevran’s expert touch, and Alistair did so, with a sigh. "I was surprised. But maybe I shouldn’t have been. This is nice, and, well, that was nice, too." He could still feel the spot that Zevran had kissed, tingling with warmth. "I might not mind. If you did it, you know. Again." 

"Well." Alistair could fell Zevran’s smile as he planted another kiss on his shoulder and then his neck, slid a hand up into his hair. "Let us see what other new things I can show you."


End file.
